Such assemblies, sometimes called discarding sabot, spin stabilized projectiles, or spin stabilizing armor piercing discarding sabots, are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,900, issued Feb. 6, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,905, issued Dec. 26, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,869 issued Feb. 24, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,280 issued Oct. 11, 1988.
Many of these assemblies employ a threaded or "ringed" joint between the base (or "pusher plate") and the sabot. This threaded joint interferes with the free-flight dynamics of the segments (or "petals") of the sabot as the segments mutually separate, (i) thereby disturbing the free-flight of the base or the penetrator, (ii) thereby upsetting the initial interval of free-flight of the penetrator, (iii) thereby causing the penetrator to yaw; and (iv) thereby causing (a) dispersion in the respective trajectories of a series (or burst) of fired projectiles, and (b) possible shattering of each projectile upon impact with the target.